Dominance and Submission
by odstpilot
Summary: While discussing bdsm, Suki and Ty Lee practice on Aang.


Dominance and Submission

Summary: While discussing bdsm, Suki and Ty Lee practice on Aang.

Throwing a series of punches and kicks, Suki turns around and performs a high kick, sweat pouring down her face.

"Very good, Suki." Ty Lee said, approaching the warrior.

"Hey, Ty." Suki said.

"So, what brings you to Kyoshi island?" Suki asked.

"It's personal." Ty Lee said.

Suki raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"If it was personal, you'd be on the beach, relaxing, instead of visiting me. Spill it." Suki said.

Ty Lee sighed, and mindlessly did her contortions.

"It's about Aang." She said.

"What about him?" Suki asked.

"Well, he's talking about bdsm and he wants to try it with me." Ty Lee said.

"Yeah. That's not for the faint of heart. What does he want to do with you?" Suki asked.

"He wants me to do things to him. Some ballbusting, face sitting, etc. See where I'm going?" Ty Lee asked.

"I see where you're going. Speaking of ballbusting, I remember me and the Kyoshi warriors busted Sokka pretty good." Suki said, smiling.

"What happened?" Ty Lee said.

"Happened when Aang, Sokka, and Katara first came on our island. At first we captured them, thinking they were spies. Of course, they weren't. Now Sokka, the idiot, comes into our practice session, and wants to fight me. He had no training in combat, so I mopped the floor with him. Of course, one moment is memorable." Suki said.

"Which is?" Ty Lee asked.

"So, I threw him to the rest of the warriors, and they had a special treat for him. They held him in place and pushed his legs apart. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the ground. Guess what happens next." Suki said.

"Let me guess. He lands on his balls." Ty Lee said.

"Yep. We heard a squashing noise and he was in pain. I held his arms up so he couldn't cradle his balls. Another warrior grabs his inner thighs and rolls them back and forth. Of course, we were all laughing at his discomfort." Suki said.

"Man, that sounds like something Azula would do." Ty Lee said.

"Probably. But Sokka respected us after that." Suki said.

"Yeah. Because the next time he doesn't, you'll do something worse." Ty Lee said.

"Yeah. I remember what happened next. Another warrior spreads her legs apart like Sokka's, and gyrates back and forth, only to mock him." Suki said.

"You sound satisfied that you did that." Ty Lee said.

"I am. You said that Aang wants to go thru a similar experience. So, why not have some fun with him?" Suki asked.

"You know, I've always wanted to see a guy bend and contort like me. So, lets put Aang thru the test." Ty Lee said.

"Okay. But lets start easy on him. If he wants to push it, lets push it. But that's up to him. We don't want to cripple or kill him." Suki warned.

"I know. I didn't get this flexible overnight." Ty Lee said.

Ty Lee went outside, chi-blocked Aang, and dragged him to the dojo.

"What did you drag me here for, anyway?" Aang asked.

"Ty Lee said you were very interested in bdsm. So, we had a chat and decided to practice with you." Suki said.

"You couldn't have just asked?" Aang asked.

"Would you have said yes?" Ty Lee asked.

"I see your point. So, where do you want to start?" Aang asked.

"First, with bondage. Clothes off. Ty, spread his legs apart. I'll get the riding crop." Suki said, and went into another room.

"You wanted this, so here it is." Ty Lee said, as she spread his legs wide open and tied them to the floor.

"I'm liking it already." Aang said.

"Of course you're this flexible. Suki said she tried a similar thing with Sokka. You can imagine how well that went." Ty Lee said.

Aang had a look of confusion when he suddenly remembered.

"Yeah. Sokka had an ice pack to his nuts afterwards." Aang said.

Suki came into the room with a riding crop, a dildo, and a devious smile on her face.

"Well, Aang. Time for you to be punished." Suki said.

"Yes, mistress." Aang said, unable to hold back a grin.

Suki slowly moved the riding crop down his torso and towards his member. Raising it, she brought it down and watched as it twitched.

"Let me try." Ty said, grabbing the crop when an idea came to her head. She pushed Aang on his back and had Suki tie his hands to the floor. Suki shoved the dildo up Aang's rectum and watched as he squirmed.

"What a lovely sight." Ty Lee said.

"Told you you'd like it." Suki said.

Aang watched as Ty Lee and Suki stripped. Ty Lee then walked over to Aang and stood above his face. She spread her legs apart until she slid onto his face, and began to gyrate on his face. Aang ran his tongue inside and across her sex organs, and Ty Lee pushed Aang closer to her.

Aang felt another hit from the riding crop, and felt precum on the tip of his member. Ty Lee dismounted from Aang, untied his hands and sat him upright. Suki approached Aang and had him give her head.

"Where did you learn to give head like this?" Suki moaned, as Aang continued his ministrations.

Her juices dripping from both of them, Suki stepped back from Aang and looked at her bound friend.

"One last thing I want to see." Ty Lee said.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"Gyrate on the floor until you cum." Ty Lee said.

"Like so." Suki said, sitting down and spread her legs apart into a straddle. She then thrusted her hips back and forth.

Aang followed suit, rubbing his member on the floor, the friction making him stiff. Suki and Ty Lee watched, getting aroused at the sight. Aang climaxed, shooting his sperm across the floor.

"Another round." Suki said.

"Deal." Aang said.


End file.
